


Worth More

by BSQA (etqd)



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bitterness, Break Up, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etqd/pseuds/BSQA
Summary: With the end being nigh, I've chosen a side. Anti-Serena (post-Elinor death) Possible spoilers.Bernie deserves more than Serena can ever give her.





	Worth More

When she'd walked out of Holby City Hospital just 5 months ago Bernie would never have dreamed how she'd walk from that hospital for one final time, on one cold December day. 

Considering she'd arrived on a gurney nearly 3 years ago she supposed that she should be grateful that the only part of her that was damaged now was her heart. And not the physical one this time. 

It was amazing how painful heartache could be, she wondered if this was how Marcus had felt after he'd been cheated on. If this was some payback. 

She'd arrived at Holby in love for the first time, in some ways she felt like this love was now for the last time. 

"It's simple really. I deserve more." A strange goodbye to someone she'd considered as important to her as her children mere days ago. 

But Bernie had spent her life running and pleasing other people. She'd come back to England to please Serena, given up her Trauma Center like it hadn't been her home. Only to find that Serena wasn't who she'd thought she was. 

Maybe the worst part was that in some ways she felt relief. Loving Serena had been so hard sometimes. She'd tried after Elinor and Jasmine. She'd tried after tried after the drinking. Even her lies now about the F1. 

When she reached her car and looked back at the hospital building she smiled. Although she'd loved Serena, she knew now that she deserved more. That she deserved to be happy. 

Bernie knew where real love was. Where real happiness was. Where there was someone who'd cared enough about her, loved her enough to walk away. 

It was time to see if any hospital's in Yorkshire needed a Trauma Surgeon.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I see it, Bernie goes to find Alex who's working at St James' Leeds. 
> 
> After a great story line (not plotted by the Holby City writers) they rekindle their relationship, get married and then live the next 30/40 years together saving lives all over the world. 
> 
> Serena probably carries on as she's been for the last 2 years, maybe Robbie comes back for a few months. Couple of other female relationships here and there. 
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> If you're still on the Berena train, I'm sorry for this but it's part of my venting and I actually feel a lot better because of it. 
> 
> Even if the current story keeps Berena together it doesn't matter to me anymore as it's just a matter of time. When someone's cheated once in a soap they will again and again. I do find the character of Serena to be so damaged now that any respect I had for her has gone. The Leah character is actually innocent in this. 
> 
> Bernie deserves better.


End file.
